


A Hale of a Tow

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Derek's a tow truck driver, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles' isn't having the best luck with his jeep so he has to rely on 'A Hale of a Tow' and a certain owner/driver named Derek.OrStiles' jeep is a matchmaker and keeps bringing Derek and Stiles together.





	A Hale of a Tow

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of "A Hale of a Tow" came to my mind and I knew I had to write about it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is my first attempt at the '5 +1'.

“No, no, no,” Stiles chanted as his car turned off on it’s own. Steering became more difficult as he coasted it to a stop on the side of the road.

“Why me,” he cried out in frustration as he banged his head on the steering wheel.

He ran his hands through his short brown hair and glanced to the trip meter and cursed himself. His gas gauge had quit working so his solution was to fill up after drove a certain amount of miles. 

He forgot and now he’s out of gas.

He fished his cell phone out of his pocket after twenty minutes of being alone. First he tried Scott and wasn’t surprised when it went to voicemail. Then he hit speed dial for his dad, who was at work.

“Hey, son,” the Sheriff, sounded distracted. “You okay?”

“I am but I ran out of gas.” Stiles confessed, “and I’m stuck on the back roads no one in sight.”

“Dang it. Look, we’ve got a back wreck I’m heading too. You’ll have to call a tow.” His dad informed him.

“Okay,” Stiles’ sighed and told his dad to be careful before he hung up.

He was leaning over hood of his car bored out of his skull when he heard the distinct sound of another vehicle approaching. Only a few cars passed by as he had waited for the tow truck and not one person stopped to help him.

The door closing shut caught his attention so he turned his head towards the sound. He almost choked on his tongue as he saw the most handsome man ever. An Adonis in the flesh.

“Hello, Mr….” The dark-haired man squinted at his chart. 

“Just call me Stiles.” Stiles straighten up and closed the distance between them. “Thanks for coming out.”

Stiles blatantly raked his eyes over the perfect human specimen standing in front of him. 

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Mr Sexy smirked, “You’re lucky I was available. Most of the others had been called out a horrible pile up.” The man replied as he scratched his trimmed beard.

“Yeah, that’s why my dad couldn’t make it. He’s there too.” Stiles grinned and quickly added, “He’s the sheriff.” 

Mr Chiselled-faced of a god snapped his fingers, “Yes, I knew I recognized that last name.” 

Stiles followed him back to his tow truck and snickered at the name, ‘Hale of a tow’. “I like the name. Hale. As in Cora Hale. She’s dating my friend Isaac. Are you related?”

He became fast friends with her when he and his dad moved to town back to Beacon Hills.

“Yes, that’s my younger sister. I’m Derek by the way,” the man held out his hand and rubbed his thumb in a circles over Stiles’ slender hand before he let go.

Stiles enjoyed the feeling the calloused large hand caressing him. A flash of those hands in other places ran through his mind and he blushed. “I didn’t know your family owned a towing business.”

The Hales were well known in town. Derek’s mother was currently running for mayor and his uncle was a fierce lawyer that had a reputation to win every case.

“Yeah, my older sister Laura and I started it a few months ago.” He grabbed his gas can and they made their way over to Stiles’ jeep. 

“How did you run out of gas?” Derek asked.

Stiles told him about his gas gauge and his solution to it.

“Why not just get it fixed?” Derek’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I don’t have a lot of money saved. I just put a new alternator in her.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll just have to be more vigilant on keeping track of my miles.”

Stiles lingered nearby as Derek fed the tank some gas, enough to get to town at least. 

“Thanks again, Derek. Um,” he rocked back and forth on his feet, hand in his pockets, “how much do I owe you?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek waved Stiles off as he attempted to give him some money. 

Stiles wasn’t going to question it as he stuffed his money back in his wallet. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” 

“Come by the shop sometime and I’ll check out your I’ll look at your gas gauge for you.” Derek smiled at Stiles.

“Remember no money.”

“I didn’t say I’d charge you.” Derek winked.

“Thanks again,” Stiles eyes drifted to the nice butt on the gorgeous man as he walked back to his tow truck.

Derek honked his horn and waved goodbye as he drove off.

##

A week had past since he met Derek. He couldn’t believe Cora forgot to mention she had a hot older brother. He learned from Cora that Derek had gone to college on the east coast and lived there until recently. 

“So, you heading over to shop after school?” Cora asked during lunch at school. They were in their senior year. 

“Yeah, when I called, Derek said to just come straight over after school.” 

Derek had asked him through Cora when he’d be by the shop.

“Good and don’t fret. Derek said he isn’t going to charge. By they way, love the outfit.” She teased. He wasn’t wearing his usual baggy jeans with a graphic t-shirt accompanied with something plaid. 

Stiles felt his ears heat up. He changed his outfit three times this morning before school because he wanted to look good when he saw Derek that afternoon. He settled on a pair of firm fitting jeans and a nice blue shirt.

The rest of day flew by and after saying his goodbyes to his friends he hopped in his jeep and started his to the edge of town, where ‘Hale of a tow’ was located.

A squirrel ran out onto the road and Stiles swerved to miss it. A loud pop sounded and his car jerked out of control for a moment. 

“No,” Stiles yelled out loud as he listened to the distinct sound. He pulled to the side of the road and got out to investigate. 

“Shit,” Stiles kicked the flat tired. A huge nail stuck in it. 

He pulled his phone up and hit send.

“Thank you for calling ‘Hale of a tow, Derek speaking. How may I help you?” 

“Derek, it’s Stiles.” he paused for a moment, “Cora’s friend.”

A deep laughed sounded over the phone. “Like I know more than one Stiles. You’re quite memorable even without an unique name. You heading over now.” 

Stiles did a little happy dance that Derek remembered him.

“Um, I was. But I ran over a nail…” he trailed off.

“You got a flat. Do you have a spare or an air compressor to fill it up temporarily to make it here.” 

“Who’d have an air compressor? Not this sexy fella. I do have a spare but I’ve never changed a tire before.” Stiles kicked at some dirt embarrassed that he referred to himself sexy.

“Where are you?” Derek asked. At least he didn’t sound irritated. 

A few minutes later, Derek pulled up in his tow truck. 

“Let’s take a look.” Derek knelt down and looked at the flat. 

“Yep, seems you’ll have to get another tire. Unfortunately, the nail is in a spot where a patch won’t work.” Derek patted his hands on his jeans as he faced Stiles who quickly looked up. Stiles knew from the knowing smirk from Derek he was caught checking him out his ass.

“Well, this won’t do. Let’s take your car over to the shop and we’ll go pick up a another tire for you.” 

Stiles climbed up into the tow truck and talked about his school day. He ranted about Harris’ pop quiz in class as they drove back over to the shop.

“Mr Harris is such a jerk. The quiz was based on chapters he assigned yesterday for homework.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Oh, you didn’t read them.” Derek raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Please, I’ve read that entire text book within the first week. Cora, on the other hand, looked like she was going poke out Harris’ eyes with her pencil.” Stiles laughed and was joined by Derek.

“I wouldn’t put it past her. She’s always been a spitfire.” 

After getting back to the shop, Derek got motioned for Stiles towards a sleek looking Camaro. 

“Wow, nice wheels. Yours?” Stiles ran his fingers over the shiny black car. 

“Yep. My uncle Peter gave it to me as a graduation present from high school.” Derek spoke with pride. 

Stiles didn’t realize the dilemma until they got to the tire store. “Oh, I can’t afford a new or used tired. Um,” he looked through his wallet, “I got twenty-three dollars and some change.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I can cover you.” Derek walked to the new tires.

“I can’t allow you do that.” Stiles complained. 

“When’s your birthday?” Derek tapped his finger to his chin as he read over the labels.

“Next month,” Stiles was thrown off by the odd question.

“Early happy birthday. I’m buying you new tires.” Derek faked cheered and winked at him. “I know it’s what you’ve always wanted.” Derek joked.

“Har-har, Mr funny.” Stiles voice was laced in sarcasm.

After a moment Stiles realized Derek said ‘tires’ and not ‘tire’. “I only need one.”

“I saw your other tires. They’re on there last leg.” Derek hummed and turned towards the front of the store. 

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly. It was a nice gesture that he felt a bit guilty on accepting but new tires would be awesome. 

“Great. Let’s go.” 

Stiles blanched when he heard the price of four new tires. That was at least two or three paychecks at least for him.

On the way back to the shop Stiles asked Derek what he liked to eat as he twiddled his thumbs.

“I pretty much eat anything. But olives. Yuck.” Derek face twisted up in disgust. “Cora and Laura love them. I don’t know how they can eat them. They taste horrible to me.”

“Oh, I totally agree dude.” Stiles’ mind started to buzz with ideas.

Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon with Derek as he worked on Stiles’ jeep. He’d told Derek that his dad would notice and he’d have to explain the new tires to his dad. He learned that Derek shared the same taste in music and they both loved to read. Stiles found a lot of reasons to flaunt himself in front of the handsome man. He even caught Derek’s eyes lingering on him when he thought Stiles wasn’t paying attention a few times.

It was close to dinner time when Derek finished up.

“Thanks for everything Derek. I better head home. Dad promised he’d be home for dinner.”

With his dad’s chaotic schedule, they seldom got to spend time together. 

“Oh, you cook?” Derek’s eyebrows rose in interest. 

“Yep. I started to learn with my mom and after she passed away, I took over completely.” Stiles spoke up. He went into mini rant about his father’s diet and if he didn’t cook, his dad would live on burgers and would be a fast track to a heart attack. “We had moved shortly after she passed and only moved back here about five years ago.”

The old sheriff had retired and Stiles’ dad, who still had connections, was asked to come back and run for the position. He won in a landslide. His reputation as a deputy was well known and the Hales had help sponsor him. 

“It sounds like you and your father have a good relationship.” Derek pointed out as they leaned against the jeep.

“Yeah. I love my dad. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Stiles replied truthfully. 

“Family is important.” Derek agreed. “I can’t imagine where my life would be without them.”

As Derek went to shake his hand goodbye, Stiles pressed himself against the older man and wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks again for the tires.” He whispered into Derek’s ear.

Stiles was certain his face mirrored Derek’s flushed cheeks as he got into his jeep and drove off. 

##

Stiles didn’t notice when his dad came home, to busy concentrating on cooking dinner and baking Snickerdoodles for Derek.

“Son.”

The sheriff’s voice startled him as he almost dropped the cookie sheet he was placing in the oven.

“Hey, dad. Dinner is almost done.” He tilted his head to the covered dish on the table, “I just need to put together the salad.” He opened the fridge after he set the timer for the cookies.

When his dad didn’t acknowledge him he faced him, “What?” 

The sheriff, still in his uniform, had his arms crossed and leaned against the archway. “So colored me surprised when I pulled into the driveway and noticed my son, who has no money supposedly, with four new tires.” The Sheriff gave him a pointed look.

Stiles closed the fridge with his hands full. “I told Derek you’d notice.” 

“Derek,” The sheriff’s eyes narrowed, “Who’s Derek?”

“Cora’s older brother. My savior. Also he's the owner of 'A Hale of a Tow' and my personal tow truck driver."

“Ah, I remember him now. I didn’t know you knew him. Why did he buy you tires?” His dad stepped into the kitchen.

Stiles recalled the story. 

“So this man, whom you just met, offered to buy you new tires for your birthday, which isn’t until next month.” The sheriff shifted his weight.

“Yep, he’s super nice. I’m making him cookies.” The counter had cookies on cooling rakes.

“Uh, huh.” The sheriff didn’t sound convinced. "You know... this Derek could've just changed your tire and sent you on your way."

“Well he's just being nice because I'm Cora's friend. Plus, he said the tires were an early birthday gift." Stiles responded though he knew it was a lie. But it surely wasn't because Derek had an interested in him. He was just a skinny talkative high school student. 

“Suuure.” His dad obviously not convinced either and lifted the lid to a peek of the chicken dish Stiles made. “While, I’m going to change and we can have dinner.”

“Okay.”

“And Stiles, thanks for cooking dinner for us.” 

 

Scott was coming out of the house as Stiles pulled into the driveway the following day. 

“Hey, did we have plans?” Scott inquired as he came down the sidewalk.

“Nah, I know you have a date with Allison. I was just stopping by to drop off that game you I borrowed.” He handed it over. 

“Oh, cool. I forgot I even lent it to you. Did you like it?” Scott took his solo-player game back.

“Yeah. Some of those bonus achievements were hard to crack. It was a lot of fun.” 

Stiles asked if he could use Scott’s bathroom before he headed off. 

“Sure,” Scott unlocked the front door again, “be sure to lock it before you leave.”

“‘Kay, thanks. Have a good time.” 

Scott had already left by the time he came back outside, double checking the door was lock. 

As he turned the key in his jeep nothing happened. Just a clicking sound. “Dammit.”

His inside lights turned on but were dim. He needed a jump and Scott had already left. Once again, when he tried to call him it went to voicemail. 

He hit the next speed dial and allowed Derek do the whole spiel before spoke.

“Hey Der-bear,” Stiles sing-songed.

“Der-bear, really?” Derek replied, “Is this Stiles?”

“Yep. The one and only. Cora might have let it slip during lunch today when we were talking about childhood nicknames. I like it. My real name is unpronounceable so mine stuck.”

“Please don’t call me Der-Bear.” Derek replied.

“Aw, sourwolf.” Stiles teased.

“Just Derek is fine. What’s up Stiles?” Derek asked

“Oh, um. I need you to come jump me.” Stiles confessed.

Stiles heard Derek’s breath hitch.

“Say what?” Derek said an audible swallow.

“Oh, oh… I didn’t mean that. Not that I’d turn that down too. Oh my God, I meant jump my jeep. My battery is dead.” 

Stiles felt his face burn up with embarrassment. Sometimes he wished he had a better handle on filter for mouth.

Derek chuckled, “Where are you?” 

Stiles rattled off Scott’s address.

“Okay. I’ll be by shortly... to jump you.” Stiles could envision the smirk on Derek’s face.

He couldn’t stop fantasizing about a sexy naked Derek as he waited. Stiles was shocked to see Derek’s Camaro coming down the road instead of the tow truck.

“Hey, where’s the tow truck?” Stiles questioned Derek as the good-looking older man walked over to him. 

“Laura had to take it.” Derek explained their other tow truck was back shop needing a tune up.

“Oh, it’s nice of you to come out to help me out.” Stiles was thankful.

“I wouldn’t jump just anyone.” Derek winked at him and raked his eyes up and down Stiles’ body in slow motion. 

Stiles wanted to tackle him to the ground and rip off their clothes. The neighbors be damned. 

“Well, then, um,” He was at a lost of words.

Derek laughed, “Well first let’s see if we can bring your car back to life.” 

Stiles popped his hood and Derek hooked up his jumper cables. 

“Go try it.” 

Stiles turned the key and was giddy with happiness as his jeep sputtered to life. He grabbed his cookies before he joined up with Derek again.

“Thanks Der,” Stiles eyes sparkled.

“You’re welcome. What’s that?” Derek motioned to the container.

“Oh, these are for you. Um, a thank for you the tires and everything. I was actually on my way tp the shop to give them to you.” Stiles shoved the cookies into older man’s chest. 

Derek lifted the lid off and took a cookie. “Thanks. But you didn’t need to bake me cookies.” 

Derek moaned as he took the first bite. Yep, Stiles was definitely filling that for later.

“Oh, then I’ll just take them back then.” Stiles pretended to reach for them.

“No take backs.” Derek cradled the container to him and Stiles cackled at him.

“I’m happy you like them. I wasn’t sure if you were a fan of Snickerdoodles but I love them.”

“They’re delicious, thank you Stiles.” Derek offered a small smile.

“Well I better head to town for a new battery. Enjoy the cookies Derek. I’ll see you around.”

Stiles hesitated for a second before he pulled Derek into another hug. As they broke apart, he let his hands run down Derek’s buff arms. “Thanks for coming to my rescue, again.” 

“Anytime,” Derek blushed. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

##

Stiles was driving the back roads regretting drinking that huge 72oz drink from the gas station. The rain only made urge to pee worse. He knew he wasn’t going to make it to civilization in time and pulled off to the side. 

He leapt out of the car and ran for the woods; his shoes sinking into the mud. After relieving himself he made his way, soaking wet, back to his jeep. He took off his shirt and dried himself off the best he could with a stack of napkins he stockpiled from various places.

His jeep didn’t budge as he tried to pull back onto the highway. He gunned it and saw mud splattered everywhere in his rear-view mirror yet his jeep refused to move much.

“Damn,” he put his car in neutral and got out to push it.

That was when he noticed gunning it wasn’t the right idea. His two back wheels were held captive by the mud. He pushed with all his might but his jeep didn’t want to leave it’s spot.

After he got back into his jeep, where it was dry, he hit speed dial. 

“Hale a tow, Derek speaking. How may I help you?” 

“You should just give me your number then you can bypass that greeting with me.” Stiles said.

“Stiles. Let me guess, you’ve missed my voice and decided to ring me up.” Derek replied.

“Well that too of course. I also need you to come get me.”

“What happened this time?” Derek questioned.

“Well, this time it’s not the jeep’s fault. I pulled off into a ditch and now I’m stuck.”

“You didn’t have to get your jeep stuck just to see me. You could’ve just came by to visit me.” Derek teased.

“Har-Har, I’ll remember that next time.” 

He rattled off where he was and held his shirt over his heater on full blast trying to get it to dry some.

Derek arrived and Stiles saw him shake his head as he examined the state of his jeep. The rain had trickled down to a drizzle. Stiles threw his damp shirt back before he got out of his jeep.

“Wow, what did you do?” Derek asked. He was smart and had on a rain coat.

“It wouldn’t move so I gunned it. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.” Stiles confessed.

“Yeah it was. Well, luckily you got me to help you in your times of need. Hop into my truck were it’s warm and dry.”

Stiles did was he was told and turned the heater up high. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Derek rubbed his hands together as he got into the driver’s side. 

Pulling it free was easy. The mud didn’t give the tow truck any issues.

Derek hesitated a second before he spoke. “Um, wanna come to place. It’s closer than your house and you can borrow some clothes.”

“That would be awesome.” 

“Cool,” 

Stiles followed Derek in his jeep into town to Derek’s place.

He parked beside him and walked with Derek into the building.

“I share it with Laura for now. But I just looked at a loft today I’m thinking of getting myself. She’s working and then meeting up with her boyfriend so it’s just us.”

The apartment had a nice layout. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom.

Derek’s room was tidy and had a bookcases against one of his walls. “Here are some clothes,” the dark-haired man handed over some lounge clothes, “How about you take a shower to warm up.”

“Okay, thanks.” Per Derek’s request he left his wet clothes outside the bathroom door.

He opt to go commando instead of wearing his wet boxer briefs happy he masturbated during his shower or else he’d be currently popping a boner in Derek’s pants. Wearing the older attractive man’s clothes turned him on. 

“Want to watch some TV while your clothes dry?” Derek asked as Stiles joined him in the living room. 

“You don’t need to head back to work?”

“I called Laura and she insisted she had it covered. Anyways, she can call me if she needs me.” 

“Well then heck yeah.”

##

Cora smirked as Stiles sat in front of her during lunch.

“What?”

“My brother is single.” She replied as he stabbed at her food. 

“Okay, why would I care.” Stiles’ cheeks heated up excited to hear the new fact. 

“Please, I know your type. In fact, there was that one time you stated, ‘Cora if you were a dude, you’d be perfect for me.’ Well, you can’t have me. But my brother is a close second.” Cora grinned at her friend.

“Well, he’s probably straight.” Stiles huffed.

“Nope, he’s bi.” 

“What?” Stiles shouted a bit too loud. He had finally convinced himself everything was just a figment of his hopeful imagination. He accepted that Derek was out of his league. 

“Yep. I tried to eat one of those cookies you made for him and he almost took my arm off. Then he got that dreamy eye look as he started to talk about you.” Cora supplied and Isaac nodded.

“I was there.” Isaac chipped in.

“Oh, um well, you’re brother is super hot. Like Greek-god hotness.” Stiles stuffed his face with his pizza to stop his rambling.

Cora teased him the rest of the school day and was standing by his jeep when he came out with her hands behind her back.

“You should ask him out.” His friend said. 

“I’ll be rejected. Look at me?” 

“Please, you’re a catch.” Cora grinned. “Oh, look there’s Isaac. Got to go?” 

“What did you do?” He pointed to the black cords in her hands.

“Spark plugs. You’ll have to call Derek.” She winked and jumped into the Isaac’s car with them and they took off.

“Cora,” He shook his fist in the air at her.

Stiles sighed and dialed up Derek.

“Hale of a Tow, Derek speaking--” 

“--Derek, your devil sister took my spark plugs and left me stranded. Come save me.” Stiles whined.

“She did what?” Derek asked.

“You heard me. I’m at school. Can you come?”

“Of course,” Derek responded. “I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles was pacing back and forth when Derek pulled up in his tow truck.

“She won’t answer her phone.” Derek said in greeting.

“Of course. Why did you bring the tow?”

“We are going to tow your jeep back to my shop. Then I can drive you back home. I’ll get your spark plugs back from Cora later tonight.”

“Sure, thanks Derek.” 

As they pulled into the shop, Stiles’ stomach grumbled.

“Hungry?” Derek eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Yeah. I was running late this morning and had to skip breakfast and only had a piece of pizza for lunch.” 

“Well, I’m actually off now. Want to go get something to eat,” Derek asked as they got out of the truck.

“Really?” Stiles face broke out with happiness.

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t mean it.” Derek averted his eyes, “Unless you don’t want too.”

“Yes, I mean yes to food. Especially if it’s with you.” Stiles grabbed his bookbag from his jeep.

“Great.”

At the diner, Stiles was digging into a plate full of curly fries and attempting to talk at the same time. Derek at a slower rate and asked Stiles which movie/s were his favorite. 

“Star Wars is by far the best.” Stiles replied to Derek’s question as he licked some cheese off his chin. He saw Derek’s gaze zero in on his mouth.

He dipped his finger in his cheese and slowly sucked it off enjoying the look on the older man’s face.

“How about you?” Stiles countered as he popped his finger out of his mouth.

“Um, what?” Derek gaze shifted upwards. 

“Favorite movie?” 

Derek agreed that Star Wars was good which led to Lord of the Rings which led to heated discussion of movies being adapted from books.

“So, do you want to see the new Guardian’s movie with me?” Stiles asked at the end of meal.

“Sure.” Derek snatched the bill the waitress dropped off. 

“I can pay for my half of the meal,” Stiles spoke up.

“Oh, um, I was kind of thinking of this as a date?” Derek fumbled.

“Oh,” Stiles swallowed, “Oh,” he was speechless. 

Derek Hale really did like him.

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Stiles blurted out.

“Yeah, I would.” 

“Really me?” Stiles was out of his depth. He couldn’t believe Cora was telling him the truth.

“Yes, really. Why wouldn’t I?” Derek let his eyes move up and down Stiles.

“Me? I’m lanky. Look at you. You’re like a chiselled-god.” Stiles filtered was turned off again.

“I am memorized by your moles and have fantasized about them often since the first time I met you.” Derek confessed. 

“Yes, I want to hear about those fantasizes... in detail.” Stiles leaned forward on the table.

“Oh, most aren’t appropriate for here.” Derek flushed.

“Well, let’s head out then. No one’s home at my house.” Stiles scooted out of the booth.

They held hands and chit chatted on their way to Stiles’ house.

“I’m not doing anything below the waist until your turn eighteen.” Derek informed him as they pull into Stiles’ driveway. “Even if your dad wasn’t the sheriff.”

“Well good for you, I’ll be eighteen in just a few short weeks.” Stiles winked. “We can still hang out.”

##

Stiles picked up Derek for their second date that Friday. He insisted an early movie then back to his house for dinner.

“I got the steaks marinating for us.” He told his boyfriend as he got into the jeep.

“Sounds good. You know I could drive if you want me too.” Derek was hesitant getting into the vehicle. 

“You’ve driven every time, to rescue me and whatnot. It’s about time you became the passenger.” 

“Alright,” Derek strapped himself in.

Their hands brushed against each other as they reached for more popcorn. After it was empty, their hands interlink and locked together for the remainder of the movie.

Stiles thought it was better than the first one though he overheard a few complain about it as they left. Obviously, they don’t know a good movie when they see one. 

“Kurt Russell made a good villain.” Stiles mentioned as they walked back out to his jeep.

“Yeah, he does.” Derek agreed. “It was a pretty good movie.” 

“It was.” 

When they got back Stiles’ house, Derek followed Stiles into kitchen. They went out back and fired up the grill to cook the steaks on. 

Stiles threw a couple of potatoes in the microwave. 

“How about a salad as we wait on the steaks?”

“I love salad.” Derek piped up.

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” Stiles questioned him.

“No, I really do. I like to eat healthy.” 

After a small salad, they sat down for main course.

“Would you like to maybe stick around and watch some Netflix with me or something afterwards?” Stiles sliced up his juicy steak.

“Sure. I’m off tomorrow with no plans.” Derek took a bite of his steak and groaned. “My God, Stiles. This is fantastic.”

Stiles beamed at the praise. “Thanks, I’m happy you like it. I even have one in the fridge for dad. He’s been working a lot of overtime and I think he deserves a break from the diet I enforce on him.”

“Well, it’s worth the wait.” Derek munched on more of his food.

The sheriff came home to see a slightly older man with his arm around Stiles neck on the couch watching tv.

“Hey dad, this is Derek. My boyfriend,” Stiles said nonchalantly as Derek jumped up in surprise.

“Nice to finally meet you Derek. I was wondering when Stiles would introduce us.” the Sheriff shook Derek’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “And just a reminder he won’t be eighteen for another few weeks and I own guns and know how to get rid of a body.” 

Stiles’ dad smirked, “Well I’m going to change clothes. Oh, Stiles, I happen to notice some steaks in the fridge this morning.”

“Yep, I saved one for you. I wanted to cook something good for Derek. I’ll go throw it on the grill for you.”

The Sheriff gave Derek a pointed look, “If he cooks more like this you’re welcome to stick around.” and made haste up the stairs.

“Is your dad going to kill me or hug me?” Derek was confused.

“Oh, he always wanted to give me that speech to someone and he’d probably would hug you if he got ‘real meat’ more often.”

“Stiles, am I your first boyfriend?” Derek took a step closer to the younger man.

“I see you being my first of many things,” Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s. “We should make a list and check them off. First date, dinner and kiss are already marked off in my head.”

“I like that idea. Being your first.” Derek felt himself get aroused at the idea of no one else touching his boyfriend.

“Me too. I am sure we are going to have a Hale of a time working on it.” Stiles cackled as he strolled off towards the kitchen.

Calling for a tow truck all the weeks ago was the best idea his dad ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> For those you following my Peter/Stiles Second Chance series... I am working on my third part. I am just having a rough time organizing all my thoughts for it. Which ideas to keep, which to toss out. I don't want to end up writing an entire novel for it. But alas, I have made an outline.
> 
> I needed a break from it so I came up with this (completely different) story.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
